Jaystar's Path
by Penmanboat
Summary: Jay's Shadow is tired of living in the shadow of her father, Jay's Wing. When a plan to get noticed for who she is goes horribly wrong, she is forced to flee the tribe and ends up in Clan territory. But being a WindClan cat maynot be as bad a thing as she thought after all... OC's. Written by Frozen Nightmare.
1. Prolouge and Alleigances

**AN: **I'm not penmanboat. Penmanboat happens to be my wonderful best friend who's letting me use her account as my mom won't let me get one. I'm Mosstorm on the Warriors Forums if anyone's interested. This story is also posted there if you prefer that format, along with several other terrible ones I don't care to post here.

**Allegiances**

**The Tribe**

**Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller): **pure white she-cat with bright green eyes (Half Moon)

**Prey-Hunters:**

Rising Moon- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Jagged Lightning- black and white tom with amber eyes

Cloudy Sun- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whispering Breeze- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Running Horse- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Owl Feather- wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shy Fawn- dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cave-Guards**

Stone Song- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Chasing Clouds- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Furled Bracken- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawn River-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Fish Leap- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dove's Wing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**To-Bes**

Lapping Wave- pale gray tom with light green eyes (cave-guard)

Running Fox- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (prey-hunter)

Lion's Roar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (cave-guard)

Autumn Leaf- amber and white she-cat with green eyes (prey-hunter)

Swift Deer- brown dappled tom with dark green eyes (prey-hunter)

Eagle Feather- dark brown mottled tom with green eyes (cave-guard)

Jay's Shadow –dark gray tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail, sapphire blue eyes (prey-hunter)

**Elders**

Broken Shadow- slender orange she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Harestar- brown tabby tom with white paws

**Deputy: **Breezeclaw- dark gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Whiteflower- white she-cat with black spot on her head

**Warriors:**

Runningtail- dark gray tom

Rabbitfur- brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Lilypaw

Falconfeather- brown and white tabby tom

Swiftclaw- gray and white she-cat

Fleetfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice, Fallingpaw

Heatherpelt- black she-cat with violet eyes

Bluefern- gray-and-black she-cat

Ravenwing-black tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Rockpool-dark gray tom

Thorncloud-small dappled brown she-cat

Smallheart- tiny dappled gray she-cat. Apprentice, Moorpaw

Snowrose-white she-cat with silver spots

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Fallingpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leopardpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Moorpaw-brown tom

**Queens-**

Briarnose-dappled brown she-cat. Mother of Runningtail's kits- Leafkit (gray tom) and Tinykit (black she-cat)

Sleektail-ginger she-cat. Mother of Rockpool's kits –Dustkit (pale tabby she-cat) and Sunkit (golden tom)

**Elders:**

Sageleaf- gray she-cat

Riversong- light gray she-cat

Oakclaw- brown tom

Doveflight- gray and white TOM. (yes I know this is typically a she-cat's name!)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Icestar- white she-cat

**Deputy- **Nettletail-dappled brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Dawntail- pale gray she-cat. Apprentice, Berrypaw(cream she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Earthpelt-brown tom with darker spots

Fernfeather-gray tabby she-cat

Wrenheart-light brown she-cat

Sandheart-tawny tabby she-cat

Willowsong- gray tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Redpaw. (dark ginger tabby tom)

Seedfur- brown tom. Apprentice, Coldpaw(very pale gray tom)

Owlwing-black tom. Apprentice, Snowpaw (white tom)

**Queens:**

Littlefur-pale gray she-cat, mother of Owlwing's kits- Sharpkit (gray tom), Stonekit (gray and black tom), and Pinekit (small ginger she-cat.)

**Elders:**

Larkwhisper-gray she-cat

Poppyleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat

Grassfoot-ginger tom

**Now, these aren't the only clans. All five(including SkyClan) are in the forest. It'd just take too long to write them out.**

**Prologue**

The little tabby she-kit crept deep inside the tunnel. She could hear Shy Fawn calling for her outside. She didn't want to be found. Lapping Wave and Autumn Leaf may have given up on their game of hide-and-seek ages ago, but she never gave up.

She crawled deeper and deeper, finally emerging in a large, mysterious cave. It was covered in pointed rocks, and in the center was a beautiful pool.

She flashed over to it, entranced by the moon in its surface. The eerie light reflected of her dark gray tabby pelt, echoing softly through the cave. She was so entranced she didn't even notice the pale white shape slip out behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

The kit jumped her sapphire eyes wide with surprise. "Stoneteller!" she sputtered. "I'm sorry- I was hiding-"

"It's okay." Stoneteller purred nothing but warmth in her eyes. "What do you see?"

"The moon! It's so… pretty."

"I know it is." Her mother crept in beside her. "Did you know I was named after the moon?"

"Stoneteller doesn't-"

"Stoneteller wasn't my first name. I used to be called Half Moon."

"That's such a pretty name!"

The little kit had become so focused with her conversation that she had hardly noticed they had left the cave. "Why I am I called Jay's Shadow?"she asked.

"Because you are a shadow of your father."

"Do I look that much like him?"

"You're darker than he was. But yes, you are very much like him."

The kit stared up at her mother, her eyes full of wonder. Stoneteller gave her a hove with her head.

"Go now." she mewed. "I'm sure Shy Fawn is looking for you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Jay's Shadow, you will train as a prey-hunter. I trust you to serve the tribe well in the long days ahead of you."  
Jay's Shadow opened her eyes to the cheering roar of the Tribe. Her brother Eagle Feather, who had just been named a cave-guard to-be, was glowing as brightly as she imagined she must be. Autumn Leaf, Lion's Roar and Swift Deer, who had already been to-bes for two moons, clustered around her to congratulate her.  
"I'm so glad you're finally joining us!" Autumn Leaf purred. Her foster sister had been the most eager for Jay's Shadow to join the to-be hollow.  
"It'll be nice to have some to-be's close to our age." Swift Deer mewed. He glanced at Lapping Wave and Running Fox, the oldest of the to-be's. They were only a half-moon away from the assessment that would make them full tribe members.  
"I'm just happy not to be the only one in the nursery anymore." Jay's Shadow smiled. That wasn't exactly true, though. Her brother had kept her company, but his steadfast devotion to rules had derailed most of her plans.  
"Jay's Shadow, I'm so proud of you!" Her foster mother Shy Fawn purred her way through the crowd. "I can't believe you're finally a to-be!"  
"I can't believe it either." she muttered.

"Alright, everyone!" crowed Cloudy Sun. "Time for a hunting lesson."  
Jay's Shadow, Autumn Leaf, Running Fox, and Swift Deer stood nervously on the prepice outside the cave. Cloudy Sun and Jagged Lightning were taking all the prey-hunter to-be's hunting at once, with only two cave-guards (Fish Leap and Dove's Wing) with them. Jay's Shadow wasn't sure how they were going to manage it.  
"Autumn Leaf and Swift Deer, you're coming with me, Jagged Lightning, and Dove's Wing. Running Fox, since Jay's Shadow is the newest to-be, I want you to teach her something."  
"Me?" asked Running Fox in surprise. "But I'm still a to-be!"  
"You won't be for much longer. Time to learn what's it's like to be a full tribe member. And take Fish Leap with you too. You'll need someone to watch the skies."  
"Okay..."  
"Let's go!" She and Jagged Lightning turned away and headed up the path with their group. Running Fox stared at them nervously for a moment, the motioned to another, less obvious, path. "Let's go this way." she mewed.  
The little group tumbled down the rocks, working their way to a ledge below. Halfway down, Running Fox stopped and motioned to scraggly bush with her tail. "There's a rabbit in there."  
Jay's Shadow sniffed the air. Sure enough, she could scent it. She slipped down into a low crouch. Running Fox stepped up to her, correcting her position with her tail. "Good." she mewed. "I want you to get about a tail-length closer, then dart for it as fast as you can. If you feel like you're about to slip, stop. Your life isn't worth the rabbit. Got it?"  
Jay's Shadow nodded excitedly.  
"Now go."  
She crept as far as Running Fox had told her to, and then waited for the rabbit to peek its nose out of the bush. As soon as she saw it, she sprinted, exhilaration racing through her. Her claws landed effortlessly on its back and she brought it down with a purr. "That was fantastic!" mewed Running Fox. "I've never seen a cat run that fast. Let's see if you can do it again."

Sometime later, after they had amassed a good sized pile of prey, they headed back to the cave. The group met up with Cloudy Sun's patrol on the way in. Autumn Breeze and Swift Deer raced over to greet her.  
"You caught that? On your first try?" exclaimed Autumn Leaf, her voice full of surprise. Jay's Shadow nodded, unable to speak through her mouthful of rabbit fur.  
"Why not go take it to Broken Shadow?" suggested Jagged Lightning. Jay's Shadow nodded and she and Swift Deer headed toward the elder's den. "Broken Shadow!" called Swift Deer. "We have something for you."  
"What?" snarled the ginger-and-white she-cat.  
"Jay's Shadow caught you a rabbit."  
Broken Shadow sniffed disdainfully. "That scrawny thing? Jay's Wing would have done better."  
Jay's Shadow recoiled, horrified.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it..." muttered Swift Deer.  
It still hurt.


End file.
